kiss from a rose
by syren888
Summary: es simplemente...algo que tiene que ser leido para ser entendido...


KISS FROM A ROSE  
  
Cursiva: cancion.  
  
There used to be a greging tower alone on the sea.  
  
Recuerdo cuando todo en mi vida era soledad y penumbra.nada tenia sentido, hasta que te conocí..  
  
...You became the light on the dark side of me...  
  
Sin saberlo.me enamore perdidamente de ti, y cada vez que pienso en ti todo mi ser se sumerge a una especie de éxtasis...  
  
.Love remained a drug that's the high not the pill.  
  
Y a cada momento puedo sentir tu presencia a mi lado.sin importar el que yo este lejos o tu cerca.aun en los fríos meses del invierno tu estas en mi.  
  
...But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and, the light that you shine can be seen.  
  
En los momentos de desesperación. tu me llenas de paz al unir tus labios con los míos, llevándome a un mundo que nunca creí poder ver.  
  
...Baby...I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.ooh.the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah.now that your rose in in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey.  
  
Existen muchas palabras las cuales puedo decirte.pero no existe palabra alguna que pueda definir lo que siento por ti.ya que, todo lo que siento dentro de mi a nacido al conocerte, acariciarte y amarte.  
  
There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say..."there's so much inside".You remain.  
  
Cuando me siento débil...tu estas ahí para fortalecerme...en una noche de pasión...tu eres todo mi placer...pero al verte sufrir...un gran dolor se apodera de mi...  
  
...My power, my pleasure, my pain...Baby...  
  
Tu eres mi medicina en la enfermedad.la adicción que me mantiene de pie viendo hacia delante.y de la cual no quiero renunciar.  
  
...To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?.  
  
En las noches de oscuridad.tu eres la luz que me guía por el sendero de mi corazón.logrando así, el que yo logre ver tu rostro angelical que me llena de dicha...  
  
...But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen...  
  
En las vísperas del dolor.tu apareces con tu amor.inundando los tristes alrededores, con la calidez de tu sonrisa...  
  
...Baby...I compare you to a kiss from on the grey...ooh...the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah.now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey.  
  
Cuando siento que la soledad se apodera de mi...cuando pierdo las esperanzas de ver un mañana a tu lado...Tus suaves labios me devuelven la fe, la alegría y la emoción que solo tus cálidos y sublimes besos me hacen sentir...  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey.I've been kissed by rose.I've been.".and if I should fall, at all.." .kissed by a rose on the grey.I've been kissed by a rose on the grey.  
  
Aun así.todo lo que he dicho no puede definir completamente lo que se apodera de mi corazón cada vez que te veo sonreír.y ni siquiera se acerca a lo que realmente significa el que tu estés conmigo.  
  
...There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say."there's so much inside".You remain.  
  
Tu sonrisa.es la clave de mi fuerza.tus besos.son la llama de mi alma.y tus lagrimas.son la condena de mi ser.  
  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
  
Simplemente.no puedo estar lejos de ti.sin tus ojos que ven a través de mi.sin tu suave piel que se estremece al ser acariciada por mi.y sin aquellos labios que me mantienen en una especie de trance celestial...  
  
...To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?.  
  
En la soledad.tu solo recuerdo me anima nuevamente.en los interminables caminos de la desesperanza.se puede divisar la luz de tu alma pura e inocente, la cual me guía hacia donde estas...  
  
...But did you know, that when it snows. My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen. Solo deseo una cosa.deseo tenerte junto a mi por el resto de mis días.que tu aroma y calidez inunden todos mis sentidos.y que nuestras almas formen una en la eternidad..  
  
...Baby...I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.ooh.the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah.now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey.it's like I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.ooh.the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah.now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey.  
  
Quien lo podría creer...que todas estas palabras, pensamientos y sensaciones...se encontraran reunidas en dos simples palabras...  
  
...Now that your rose is in bloom...A light hits the gloom...on the...grey..  
  
.Te Amo.  
  
Fin.  
  
"Este songfic es dedicado a todas las chicas de Anime, que desean escuchar  
esto de su ser amado." 


End file.
